sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SpyroBiel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SpyroBiel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Iron Minerzone (talk) 20:36, November 25, 2013 (UTC) hey is it ok if i request a picture? Staticcat (talk) 23:25, November 29, 2013 (UTC) could you please draw maelstrom the wolf? he has a page that you can use for referance. also can you please put the pic in the comments? you dont have to take this request did you just adopt ranim? Staticcat (talk) 01:22, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I loved it! i feel like i owe you a picture, but i know ill never get around to it.... '^-^ Yeah I only really left for two days...I felt kinda depressed so I just fixed the parental settings for the internet on my computer. (talk) 19:51, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah! I'm excited to see it! (talk) 20:11, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Um...do I want to? (talk) 22:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay...and sorry I didn't notice your question about Kniro and Tito. I saw it on someone's page from the Sonic wiki so I copied his code and used my pictures instead (talk) 16:31, February 17, 2014 (UTC) hey do you have a pesterchum? electricCatfish (talk) 23:47, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ok i will :D electricCatfish (talk) 00:30, March 14, 2014 (UTC) and my chumtag is electricCatfish or virtualKitties (usually only one works) just in case you want to be friends. :D electricCatfish (talk) 01:20, March 14, 2014 (UTC) hey there! sorry, but my parents made me delete pesterchum...... sorry for dragging you into this, and i hope you make some new friends! :3 (ps i like the lusus thing) electricCatfish (talk) 16:21, March 22, 2014 (UTC) they didn't want me IM'ing "random people people off the internet" i tried to explain that people can only talk to you if they know your chumhandle, but pesterchum was already deleted after I got on. :( also I'm nepeta! (not really XD) but i found this tail from my haloween costume and i've been wearing it. no wonder i'm shipping characters today. It's... IT'S BEAUTIFUL! YES!!! THE MINK UPRISING!!!!!!! WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!! and the tri-state areaMUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:10, March 25, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree what the GLUB where did you find that?!?! lolololol!!! that was so cringy but so hilarious at the same time! XD electricCatfish (talk) 16:36, March 29, 2014 (UTC) LOOK IT'S YOUR BEST FRIEND electricCatfish (talk) 17:28, March 29, 2014 (UTC) electricCatfish (talk) 19:32, March 29, 2014 (UTC) NO SONIC BOOM IS ACTUALLY THE BEST THING EVER AND LIPPIES V.3 AND MY PROFILE PICTURE IS MY FAVOURITE PICTURE Wait, did I bump my what? My profile? (talk) 23:00, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh my gosh, Spyro, you're awesome! Please do post them when they're done, I would LOVE to see them :O A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 17:14, April 2, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree They sound awesome so far! I'm already loving the color scheme though; blue and yellow (or gold, in this case) is such a pretty combination. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 18:25, April 2, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh, yeah, I guess you're right...BETTER CHANGE THAT! You have to go to "my preferences" (when you scroll over your name in the top right corner) and then on the signature thing, you just put "file:blah.png" (but with the square brackets I think) basically like writing in source mode. (talk) 22:58, April 2, 2014 (UTC) When you go to preferences, there should be a custom signature box. And make sure the little thing underneath is checked. This is what I have in my signature: ??File:Talkkdsldasd.png|link=User:KniroAndTito3915?? ??User talk:KniroAndTito3915|(talk)?? (replace the question marks with square brackets) you can probably copy and paste that, and just change the image to yours and the talk page to yours (talk) 22:57, April 3, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) (talk) 22:04, April 4, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOODNESS, SPYRO, THOSE LOOK AMAZING! You're really talented at designing! I pretty much love all of them. Especially the palette. The gold isn't overpowering in any of them and gives a nice accent to the white and blue. And they have an option for wearing vests rather than just a jacket! I just... I'm sorry, I really like these. A lot. I do agree with you on the far left palette. That one IS really nice. Although I am really digging the white boots... A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:24, April 8, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh, I know exactly what you mean. I personally never try to add lots of black to my characters' designs, or avoid it as much as I can, mainly because I try to make them as "game-looking" as I can... if you get what I mean. I reserve all the black and dark colors for neutral/evil characters. It gives a darker feel to the character, and a lot of it on a good character kind of seems out of place... although, I have seen cases where it looks great. Oh gosh, I'm going into a weird rambling bit. Anyways if the white boots for the white outfit is too much trouble you don't have to. I just thought the white boots were so cool. I don't think I've ever seen white boots like that before... And I need to make up some sort of creed or song for the Mink Army... that would be awesome. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 05:42, April 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree SPYROSPYROSPRYO LOOKIT ITS THIS TEST THINGY!!! AND THE HANDBEAST IS FIDUSPAWN (AKA not a lusus, but whatever.) electricCatfish (talk) 21:22, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ooooooooh! sylph of breath? that sounds like an awesome title! and i'm not that great at guessing titles either... i guessed that my brother was the knight of void but he really was the thief of hope... oh and by the way my title is the maid of space according to the test. :D and how was your 413? no meteors, i trust? electricCatfish (talk) 00:51, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :D Maid of time? i meant maid of space. bluh! that means i'm secretly Porrim, which just so happened to be my least favorite troll. :| meh oh well. electricCatfish (talk) 03:27, April 16, 2014 (UTC) No, I don't go on deviantART anymore. I have a joke account called B9MyTripBackToPage15, but I never even really use that. (talk) 22:52, April 16, 2014 (UTC) That is a really cool idea! You mean with the same design and everything, just different colored palettes? If so, that's gonna be an easy way to identify who does what. You're really great at coming up with ideas~ Do you think it should be one color but different forms of it? Like the main color is blue, but different divisions can be different forms of it, like turquoise or navy blue? Or if it should be just different colors in general? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:23, April 18, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree did i send you the sburb thing? if i did, i'm sorry. that was't the real thing... ^-^' electricCatfish (talk) 17:31, April 18, 2014 (UTC) AWWWW SHIZ NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOTHING. NEVER MIND. THERE IS NO BETA. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE.NOPE. NOPE. NOPE.NOPE. NOPE. NOPE.NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. electricCatfish (talk) 20:10, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ehehehehehehe.... electricCatfish (talk) 20:42, April 19, 2014 (UTC) lolololololololol OH GOG WHERE DO I FIND THIS STUFF stop me before this gets out of hand ...and there's not stoppin' me right now... this is a warning not to look up lord english memes... i'm not stopping now **shrugs** i was bored. electricCatfish (talk) 17:08, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I will not kill them on a slab. i will not kill them with a stab. I do not kill my heroes thus. i do not kill them andrew huss. electricCatfish (talk) 17:29, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ER MAH GERD UR FANTRULZZZ IS FRICKIN' CWAZEH 'MAZIN and the was you spelled that really appeals to me for some reason. TRULZZZ TRULZZZ TRULZZZ TRULZZZ TRULZZZ wat and when i sent you that LE spam, i was actually looking for this to send you. ;3 ALSO [S >] isa flash, but i need to fix the music... XD electricCatfish (talk) 14:00, April 23, 2014 (UTC) TRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLDOZER ok i'm done now. and you'll like that game. especially if you liked this. -u- italics is trail. he wants to talk to you for some reason. i hope you don't take this the wrong way, but 007 james bond joke... the spy that loved me ;3 WEEEIRD he really doesnt mean it he just wanted to say something funny and random. **gives trail an awkward look** damn, he's like the wayward vagabond. "WHERE'S MY CANOPENER?!?!?!" electricCatfish (talk) 00:25, April 24, 2014 (UTC) PS what you think of that picture is that it's funny because it's true. Would it be okay if I adopt Nacoma the Porcupine? She is really cute and I have taken an istant liking to her. So may I adopt her? Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 00:02, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry if you read my messages in chat but can I have Nacoma or not... I really like her and since she is up for adoption can I have her... *sobs quietly in the corner* Ps this is Kool816 Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 01:29, April 25, 2014 (UTC) so? i haven't either! and sorry i thought you'd read that far.... oooopppssssss... how far DID you get? OH im making a new character. his name is Desder Eramus. if you can guess where his name came from, i will make you a picture (spoiler, i will anyway ;P) electricCatfish (talk) 03:01, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Asshat What did I ever do? TheRealDylanator (talk) 13:15, April 25, 2014 (UTC) whoa what's wrong?!?! is there any way i can help?!!!?!?!? i am seriously concerned, and if this is a joke you can go pap yourself electricCatfish (talk) 00:42, April 30, 2014 (UTC) DUDE! SPOILERS! i saw that coming though. XD electricCatfish (talk) 01:11, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Dude. DUUUDE. Foodfight? I'm so there. I'll be in the stream in like 15 minutes or so though because I'm driving home from a place ATM. LOL OKAY. (talk) 23:49, May 2, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Okay I'm just on the phone right now ~KAT Oh, I will! Hopefully tonight... or so. I was confused on whether I edit the page you made or not, but I will~ I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 22:52, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OKAY, I love those suggestions! Especially the one about the segmented shell! they're really original! Thanks SO much! I was needing that special input~ I hope you don't mind if I use those ideas for the designs..? I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 23:59, May 6, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree HAHAHAHAHA whoa, that's a lot of 48 quadrants! I am the thing in the center. everybody wave to the white circle! XD how've you been? it's been like 5ever! whatcha bean up to gurrl? electricCatfish (talk) 22:58, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ;3 THANK YOU!!! YOU'RE COOL!! NO YOU'RE AMAZING. i finished school yesterday and this thing is hilarious: pokemon sprite maker :D hey spy, my bro made a wiki here and we were hoping you'd post characters and tell your friends :3 electricCatfish (talk) 01:19, June 1, 2014 (UTC) request can you draw ions new design with dual swords I will show you ions new design that works --feel the power of the kore kubes 19:53, June 9, 2014 (UTC) its fine --feel the power of the kore kubes 20:34, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Can I have Jaq the tenrec? Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 07:47, June 11, 2014 (UTC) was it you who said on my talk page, Sure if you want.? Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 23:49, June 11, 2014 (UTC) K I'll say I adopted him :) Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 02:59, June 12, 2014 (UTC) My Stage Layout ok its a red Skyscraper with no platforms, but there will be a boss, Shadow bird, in which is a Giant Eagle with Purple all over its body aura and black and read eyes. Not sure. 111 hasn't been on today, so maybe he's away? But someone else might host it... if it's soon I probably can't join for another two hours though D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:33, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Well thanks, same to you! It was pretty cool to finally hear your voice and watch you as you draw :D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:52, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey, since I'm at my dad's, I can FINALLY play LBP2 again which I'm probably gonna do right now "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 04:38, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I might play it again soon tonight, pretty much might play it a lot for the next week or so, so I'll be on at random times I guess... "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 23:29, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Yo, Spyo. https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/gwar6wwfxbtosieyr4vx42eln4a?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 Here's a livestream xD It's really boring... 111 left and now it's just me and Nubis xD Haidenisa (talk) 01:25, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Well, you haven't requested me at all during the period I've been here, so I don't mind taking a request from you :) What would you like? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:10, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh. My goodness. That sounds absolutely lovely. I might have some trouble on the motorcycle part but I'll use a ton of references. I am so doing this request dude. You want it before the 4th right? Or on the 4th? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:23, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks for giving me such a wide window of time! I'll probably finish it sooner rather than later, though. And oh, okay! I was kind of confused but thank you for clarifying which version of SpyroBiel you want me to use :D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:39, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I thought you left for the stream... but Sigma's there anyway so I'll probably stay there if you can't find the link it's here "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 04:28, July 2, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD NO NO NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! KEN PENDERS HAS GONE TOO FAR also he has a goatie "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 23:48, July 3, 2014 (UTC) MY GOD YOUR FREAKING PICTURE lovely ;) ;)))) OH MY GOD YOU MADE IT LIKE 5000000000 TIMES BETTER AMAZING!!!!! "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 06:51, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Ok :) Take care and have a fun time Spyro :D (The-Bismarck (talk) 19:38, July 6, 2014 (UTC)) Oh, okay. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 19:42, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks for letting me know. Have a good time at your sister's :) "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 20:01, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, well I hope you have fun :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:44, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Alphonse. Well, I'm actually gonna make a seperate roleplay between Alinoa and that guy you just mentioned. oh that's k (this is Froz btw, I got a new account because I couldn't make new wikis on my previous one anymore) I had a post with the planned dates but I lost it, i'll link it to you when it comes back onto my dash RamenMeme (talk) 10:40, July 10, 2014 (UTC) oh that's k (this is Froz btw, I got a new account because I couldn't make new wikis on my previous one anymore) I had a post with the planned dates but I lost it, i'll link it to you when it comes back onto my dash RamenMeme (talk) 10:41, July 10, 2014 (UTC)